PPGZ Super Agency
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: Kaoru's Parents have been murdered by someone. Who did it? And what might he or she be doing now? Will it strike again? Kaoru decides to join up in the Super Agency Association with Butch and the rest of the team. To stop this once and for all. Original Pairs. Humor and Love in it as well. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**PPGZ Super Agency.**

**Chapter 1. The Case Of Kaoru's Parents.**

**In a small building. Time: 4:00 PM. The PPGZ and MPGZ are 17 years old in this. The Boys are 19.**

* * *

A briefcase is thrown onto a girl's desk. She opens it and sees a paper about Himeko Shirogane is wanted alive for theft of jewelry and money. Her partner Yai is also wanted. "She's at it again." Said a man. "And I know where she is."

The lady smiles and says, "Good."

* * *

***Outside Near A Bank Shop.***

A car is out of a small bank shop. Inside were non other then Kaoru who is wearing dark sunglasses and carrying a hand gun as a weapon. Her bf Butch was in the shotgun of another car, carrying a walkie talkie with him.

Kaoru presses the button and talks into the walkie talkie. "Alright Butch...it's time to unload some beatings and maybe a gun shot to this brat Himeko."

"Right." Butch said into the walkie talkie. Butch uses binoculars to locate Himeko. "No sign of the perp." Butch said.

"Keep your eyes peeled Butch." Kaoru said into the walkie talkie.

"You know that's a weird word, Perp." Butch said.

"Perp?" Kaoru asked taking a sip of water from the bottle.

"Yea Perp. It's like when you run your dishwasher and your plates are covered in gunk and your like 'these dishes are covered in perp dammit'.Butch said.

"Or like when you have too many cola's or nachos the night before and you wake up in the morning and your like 'Man I got the perps." Kaoru spits out her water out of the car window. "Hot water...nasty." She throws the water out the window.

"What does it even mean?" Butch asks.

"Perp?" Kaoru asks.

"Yea...that word." Butch answers.

"Well it comes from the word perpetrator meaning: someone is suspected of a crime."

"I love it when you talk dictionary to me." Butch whispers.

"You know we're in the same car right?" Kaoru asks Butch who is sitting next to her.

"Yup." He said.

"And we didn't need to use our walkie talkies, right?" Kaoru asks.

"Yup." Butch said.

"Lets get to work guys." Sonia said. Kaoru pulls her gun to her face. "Whoa!"

"Who is that?" Butch asks.

"It's Sonia...she's undercover." Kaoru said.

"Yup...I'm undercover." Sonia said to them and had dark sunglasses on as well.

They hear glass break. "It's the perp!" Kaoru yelled.

"Let's get her!" Butch said and runs out and Kaoru also and Sonia watches the car. Himeko and Yai run away but Butch and Kaoru get them and handcuff them. "Now get in the car!" Butch pushes Yai and Himeko inside. He and Kaoru drive away to the building that was shown earlier in this story. They walk and have their hand guns on aimed for their heads.

The lady shows up and signals Kaoru and Butch to stop their aim. "So why did you steal money if you're rich?" The lady asks.

"Well so I can stay rich...that's why." Himeko answered.

"Get her out of my sight." The lady said.

"Yes Tia." Kaoru said and Butch and Sonia take Himeko and Yai away. Geo returns the money and jewelry back to the bank.

"Tia, May I talk to you?" Kaoru said.

"Sure." Tia said and walks with Kaoru to the main room. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Tia sat down at her desk. Kaoru pulls up a chair and sits in front of her boss.

"Listen...I need to question Himeko about the death of my parents that happened 4 months ago and made join your agency...please...I must figure out who killed them."

"Kaoru...what if Himeko didn't do it...it could take months maybe even years before this case is finished...I know how much pain you are in...I've been through it too...my younger brother was killed 3 years ago by another person who was in his grade at school...well thats what his friends said and I have not found out who did it...and that made me open this organization with the help of my family...Miyu, Vega and Slade...I can help you with this...I can." Tia said.

"You're my idol...I look up to you, I want to be you Tia...I want to be just like you...how can I if I am very upset with the loss of my family and obsessed with trying to find the killer...I don't even know anymore." Kaoru cries softly.

"You are a strong person...their's a reason why your toughest member of the Power Puff Girls Z. Their is a reason for that. I'll have the blues get the papers ready for you so you can sign them and you can speak with Himeko." Tia gets up and calls for Miyako and Boomer. They come in quickly.

"Yes boss?" Miyako asks.

"Ok, I need you both to get the papers for that Kaoru here may sign and visit Himeko for questioning if she killed Kaoru's mom and dad."

"We will get it right away." Boomer replied and heads out with Miyako.

"Ok, Kaoru come with me." Tia said to her and Kaoru walks to her and follows out of the building and goes to the waiting room where Himeko and Yai were waiting for the cops to come. Boomer and Miyako had the papers and Kaoru signs them. Kaoru enters in and Himeko still had the handcuffs on her. **  
**

"So...you want to tell me why you killed my parents?" Kaoru asks.

"Look...I did nothing Kaoru to your parents...why would I do something like that?" Himeko asks.

"Well Himeko...you are jealous of me...and you took over that jealousy to kill my parents...isn't that right?"

"Ok yes I am jealous of you for your success in the athletic room and classes, but I wouldn't kill someone's parents just because of jealousy."

"Well maybe Yai did it." Yai's chair gets turned around by itself to face Kaoru. Tia and the blues and the reds were watching.

"Did you kill my parents Yai?" Kaoru asks the blonde girl.

She shakes her head. "No...I wouldn't do such a thing...my mom would kill me if she found out I killed someone...otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

"Same for me Kaoru...I wouldn't have stolen money if my dad found out." Himeko said.

"You must be hiding it then?" Kaoru turns to face Himeko.

"Even if I was hiding it, i'd still be caught. So no it wasn't me." Himeko told Kaoru. She sign and leaves the room.

"Don't worry we will find the killer." Momoko said.

"We will bring him or her to justice." Brick said.

"Damn right we will." Kaoru said and sees the cops enter and take Yai and Himeko to jail for 20 days.

"Hey Kaoru since your brother and Miyu are on their honeymoon, I was thinking you can stay with me until they come back?" Sonia asks her best friend.

"Sure." Kaoru said and smiles.

Kaoru and Sonia walk to her house. Miyako and Boomer were with Lan and Maylu shopping for some clothes with 50 dollars they had. 70% was off today and Miyako and Maylu were both very excited. The reds are watchers over New Townsvile. They report anything they see that is bad and report it to the boss. From their, the boss tells the greens to go after them and later the blues write the report for the newspaper.

The reds were spending time at the candy store. "Mojo Jojo has not been seen for 3 years. So he couldn't have been the one to kill Kaoru's parents." Brick said.

"True...what about HIM?" Iris asks.

"Well he was defeated a year ago...so no...can't be HIM." Momoko answered.

"We must keep calling names that seem suspicious to us, no matter who it is." Chaud said.

"Maybe it was Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Momoko asked.

"He's been in the forest for years and hasn't come out at all. Kaoru's parents were killed during the day that we were at school...it was a break in their house and they were murdered by someone." Brick stated. Bolly and Bersto were killed without them knowing...they were killed in their sleep.

"Yea...and when Kaoru got back home she was devastated. She was torn apart." Momoko said and drinks her strawberry milkshake.

"We will get to the bottom of this." Iris said also sipping her drink.

* * *

***Back At The Building.***

A Man walks in with a girl. A file pack was thrown onto Tia's desk. She looks at it and opens it. "Suspects huh?" She asks.

The girl and man nod and sit down.

"I will tell them these suspects...and they will watch them in every move...spying is our number 1." Tia said to them.

"Right...and we will figure out more suspects." The man said.

"Alright...I'll see you two lovers later." Tia smiled at them.

"Thank you." The girl said in a deep girl voice and walks out Tia's office. Tia signs and looks at her photo of her younger brother Jack. He was standing with Miyu and Tia as they do funny faces as their mom: Lady Vega, took the picture.

"Jack...I will avenge you." Tia said and places the picture back down. She thinks for a moment. "What if the same person that killed Jack, killed Kaoru's parents?" Tia gasps and remembers seeing her brother lying dead with a stab like wound in his chest in his room in a pool of his own blood. Tia cries and screams. After she thinks, she comes with a conclusion. Tia writes down some notes on a notepad in black ink.

_**It would seem as if though the same person who killed my younger brother 3 years ago also killed Kaoru's parents...Jack was killed in his room and so was Bolly and Bersto. Jack had been sick that day and was staying at home by himself while Miyu and I went to school and mom and dad went to work. His cell phone was broken. I would think Jack would try to defend himself...but it was too late. His dagger weapon had not been pulled out from under his bed. Now the question remains: Who killed Jack? And who killed Kaoru's parents? But also...will he or she kill again?**_

* * *

**_*Give me your thoughts on who killer might be in the reviews!*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ppgz Super Agency.**

**Chapter 2. The Man And The Women.**

** *With Kaoru at Sonia's house.***

* * *

"Hello Kaoru, how are you doing?" Sonia's mom asked. Kaoru takes off her sunglasses and shakes hands with Miss Strumm.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Kaoru answered and places herself on Sonia's couch and turns on the TV. Sonia places Kaoru's sunglasses and hers as well in a special plastic case box.

"Can I get you anything?" Miss Strumm asks.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kaoru answered.

"Hey Kaoru, how long has it been since the murder?" Sonia asks her best friend.

"4 months...and Tia's murder of her younger brother was 5 years ago." The raven girl answered.

"You think Tia will solve her case?"

"Yea...I'm sure she will." Kaoru smiles.

"You know I look up to her too...I want to be just like her as well, like you do." Sonia said.

"True that." Kaoru giggles.

"If you girls are hungry, I have some leftover food in the microwave." Miss Strumm told them.

"Ok mom." Sonia nods at her mother.

"So Sonia how are things with Geo?" Kaoru asks.

"Good. We plan on going out on a date later this week, you want to join in with Butch?" Sonia asks with a smile.

"Sure thing." Kaoru said with a smile. She texts Butch to ask him if he would like to go on a double date with Geo and Sonia. Kaoru waits for a reply.

"So you're gonna help me solve the case right?" Kaoru asks.

"Hell yea." Sonia said.

"Good." Kaoru said and gets a drink from her fridge."

"Can you get me one too?" Sonia asks.

"Ok." Kaoru gets 2 sodas and tosses it to Sonia. She catches it and opens and drinks the soda. "So what's Geo doing?" Kaoru asks.

"He's with Tia and Butch also...talking about Himeko...they refuse to let her get off that easy. They saw Himeko talking to Yai in the jail and heard that Himeko killed my parents...but...she didn't...Geo and Butch just won't stop." Kaoru said.

"Oh." Sonia said with a blank expression.

* * *

***With the boss and Geo and Butch***

"Listen boys...Himeko did not kill Kaoru's parents...so stop treating her like she is some kind of-" Tia gets off by Geo.

"Money Slut?" Geo asks.

"Freak?" Butch asks.

"Naked piece of crap?" Geo asks.

"Satan's Penis?" Butch asks.

"No dammit. Alright she's just a 16 year old girl who has lots of money and she already told you Kaoru. She did not kill her parents. So just back her off and no more of this name calling. Alright?" Tia said and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Alright." Butch said and walks out with Geo.

Tia signs. "Will they ever learn?"

"I don't think so." Said a deep man voice.

"I don't think they realize how serious this case is." Tia said.

"They might know." A female said.

"You never know with those 2 guys around." Tia said.

"True." The man said.

"Ok let's see if we can talk to them about the suspects." Tia said.

"I'll call them in." The Man said.

"Good." Tia said. Kaoru and Butch and Sonia and Geo make their way to Tia's office.

"So what's this about boss?" Geo asks.

"I need to discuss some suspects to you." Tia said and places the 5 suspects out on her table: Mojo, Fuzzy, Miko, Luna and Bass.

"I'm going after Miko and Luna." Kaoru said.

"Are you sure?" Tia asks.

"Yes." Kaoru said.

"Well...you'll need this." Tia pulled out a fake black mustache.

Kaoru gasps and takes it. "No way!" Kaoru was excited.

"And you guys get one too." Tia gives Sonia, Butch and Geo fake dark mustaches.

"This is amazing." Butch said.

"Hell yeah!" Sonia yelled out.

"Alright gang...let's go get Miko!" Kaoru yelled and they are outside with their guns in their hands. Kaoru had a hand gun. Sonia a hand gun. Butch a shotgun and Geo a Shotgun also.

"You think they got it?" The Man said.

"Yes Bob...I think they do." Tia said his name.

"Yea...I hope they do...so where is Miko?" Asked Bob Thunder.

"Well I'm not so sure...I contacted the reds to search for her and they did find her at her mansion, sleeping." The boss replied.

"Well should we go and help them?" Asked the girl.

"Not yet Magi Hun." Tia said the girl's name.

"Alright Boss...we will see you later." Bob Thunder said and walks out the office with Magi.

* * *

***With The Gang.***

"Are you sure about breaking in the house of Shirogane?" Iris asks Sonia.

"Yes I am." Sonia replied.

"Well just make sure they don't sue you." Iris said.

"Listen, I don't know if this is a good idea or not. It's not a good thing to break into someones home, What if the parents are home? You guys are going to be in trouble." Momoko told Kaoru and Butch.

"Oh shut up Momoko!" Kaoru said and closes her compact.

"Just listen to us!" Brick yelled through Iris's compact.

"Nah." Sonia sticks her tongue out at Brick and closes her compact. The boys were standing at the gate of the Shirogane's house. Kaoru and Sonia come out of the bushes and walk to their boys.

"You ready?" Butch and Geo asks.

"Hell yeah." Kaoru and Sonia replied and they go into the house and sneak into Himeko's room. Miko was cleaning her younger sister's room. Kaoru nods and Sonia jumps out and screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Miko yelled out in surprise. Sonia lands on Miko and punches her in the face. "Get Off Of Me!"

"Shut up Miko!" Kaoru yelled out and walks to Miko. Sonia gets up and Butch throws Miko onto the bed. The cat jumps off the bed.

"What the hell do you want?" Miko asks. "I was just cleaning my sister's room...I wasn't doing anything."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU MURDERER!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

"Murderer!? I have never killed anyone in my life!" Miko yelled out.

"YOU LIE!" Kaoru yelled out and slaps Miko. Kaoru chokes her. "NOW TELL ME THE TRUTH DAMMIT!"

"Kaoru...teach her a lesson." Butch whispers.

"Please...I didn't do it." Miko said and Kaoru lets her go.

"You're a lucky girl Miko..." Kaoru leaves in anger and slams the door.

"Please...I swear...I didn't kill Kaoru's parents...I don't even know them...and I don't kill." Miko said and puts her hands up in the air.

"Let's go guys." Geo said and leaves with Sonia but Butch stays.

"Why aren't you going?" Miko asks. Butch shoots sapphire the cat. Miko gasps and eyes open wide. The cat shrieks. Butch smirks and chuckles and walks out and closes Miko's door.

"I've got my eye on you." Butch said and closes the door.

"I can't believe she wasn't the one..." Kaoru said and hits a tree with her fists.

"You want to report back to Tia?" Sonia asks.

"I think that's a great idea...so you two can talk." Geo convinced Kaoru to go see Tia.

"Hey...I did one more thing before I left." Butch said and walks to Kaoru.

"Which was?" Geo asks.

"I killed the cat." Butch said.

"Nice." Sonia said.

"So...we heading back to the boss?" Butch asks.

"Yea...The reds and the blues are going their now...so we should meet with them at this time." Kaoru said.

"Hey...we're going to solve this case...alright...And whoever did kill you're parents...I'm going to make the bleed." Butch said and kisses Kaoru. She blushes and smiles.

"Let's go guys." Butch said and carries his shotgun over his shoulder. "Share doesn't like to be kept hold." Butch named his gun 'Share.' A female gun that he thinks represents Kaoru's muscles.

* * *

***Back At The Boss Office.***

"Tia...We will do everything in our power to help Kaoru." Momoko said.

"Good...I will like to see you all help in anyway you can." Tia said.

"Yes Mam." Boomer said and salutes.

"Here comes the greens." Lan said and Kaoru, Butch and Sonia and Geo enter the office and remove their sunglasses and mustaches.

"It wasn't Miko." Kaoru said in disappointment.

"What happened?" Maylu asks.

"Nothing really...except Butch killed the cat." Sonia said.

"Yea...I killed it." Butch said and looks up at the ceiling.

"Really!?" Lan asks puzzled.

"Yes really...and now who do we go after next?" Kaoru asks.

"Well the reds told me that Mojo has not been seen for a long time...and Fuzzy also." Tia said.

"You want us to go to Ms Bellum and Mr Mayor to see if they have answers...I saw them investigating my home when the cops came...maybe they have some details." Kaoru said. Tia looks at Bob and Magi.

"Sure...go ahead...Blues...stay here...I got some things for you." Tia said and the reds and the greens with Magi and Bob leave the room.

"What is it?" Maylu asks.

"Your first gun." Tia said.

* * *

***At Mayor's Office with Ms Bellum. *****Knock, Knock, Knock***

"May I help you?" The Mayor asks.

"Yes you may..." Kaoru said and the gang is sitting down with cups of milk in their hands.

"So...you want answers?" Mayor asks.

"Yes I do." Kaoru said. "I saw you with Professor Utonium and Lord Wily when I called the cops to my house...you were their and I saw white gloves on your hands...you took one of the bullets from the gun that was used to kill my parents...a glock 6. And I want know if you got anyone who carried that gun." Kaoru said.

"Well Professor is still examining the bullet. That gun is rare...and we don't have those in New Townsvile...but in ACDC Town they have those guns." Ms Bellum said.

"But ACDC Town was destroyed before Kaoru's parents died." Momoko said.

"That is true...so maybe someone sold it." Mayor said. "We are still trying to get the answers where the gun came from and we think it is someone from ACDC Town. The owner of the shop that the gun was bought at is alive...but he is in the hospital with broken bones and a broken neck." Mayor said.

"So you want us to go see him?" Chaud asks.

"I'm down with that." Said Iris.

"He might know something about the gun and maybe who bought it, if he remembers." Brick said.

"Do you know what room he is in?" Kaoru asks.

Mayor shakes his head no. "But I do know his name. His name is Randy Sakamato."

"I know him." Momoko said. "I remember him from freshman year."

"We all do." Kaoru said. "Maybe he was in on it with my parents's death." Kaoru said.

* * *

**A/N: *Do you think Randy has something to with the murder of Karou's parents: Bolly and Bersto?***


	3. Chapter 3

**PPGZ Super Agency.**

**Chapter 3. A Male Killer On The Loose.**

***At The Hospital in New Townsvile in room B4.***

* * *

"So you're gonna tell us...what you did with the gun glock 6 the one the person, that you sold to. The one who killed my parents...and might even kill again. Tell me Randy...what where you doing when you sold that gun?" Kaoru asks and her sunglasses and mustache were on, same with Butch, Geo and Sonia. The reds were waiting outside of Randy's room.

"Listen...I was just doing my normal job alright...selling stuff like, guns, or some type of cleaning spray, watches, caps, soda's." Randy said. Kaoru punches him in the face and grabs him by the collar.

"I didn't ask what you sold their...I asked you what you were doing when you sold that gun...who bought it?" Kaoru asks in a yelling tone.

"Ok...jeez...calm down Kaoru...alright...it was a she, and she was wearing a black jacket that covered her face and entire body...her voice was raspy and deep...I don't know who it is...all I know it was a girl and she was about in her mid 20's...but heck...that gun is so rare, she could've have gotten stolen from her and that person could've killed your parents...in fact...I think she's dead." Randy said.

"When was the last time you saw her Randy?" Sonia asks.

"Well I saw her with another person...and well he took out a gun and shot the girl...she was dead and I never saw the gun again." Randy said.

"So a man you said, killed the girl that bought the gun that killed my parents?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...and I think the man took the gun from the girl...he vanished before the cops could get him...and then after that...Bass destroyed ACDC Town...and I was hurt like this...and I am still today."

"Ok gang...we got some answers...let's report back to Tia and tell her everything we heard just now." Kaoru said and the gang drives back to Tia's office.

"So Randy told you that the man that killed the girl with the gun that killed your parents...now has the glock 6 in his possession?" Tia asks.

"Yes...and Randy didn't tell us what he looked like, or what he was wearing...the girl is dead who bought the gun from Randy at the shop in ACDC Town." Kaoru answered.

"Interesting...well we now know...it's a male...who killed your parents...and possibly my little brother...Jack." Tia said sadly.

"Tia...when is Miyu coming back?" Momoko asks.

"About a month. I'm sure Kaoru's brother Dai will help, won't he?" Tia asks Kaoru.

"Yes...he will help, I promise." Kaoru said.

"Good." Tia smiles. "I shall inform him and Miyu right now."

"Alright Boss." Butch said.

"And please...call me Queen." Tia said.

"Alright...Queen." Kaoru said.

"Thank you." Queen said.

"I think Randy was behind my parent's death..." Kaoru said.

"I believe that also, Queen Tia." Said Butch. Tia takes out a folder from her desk and places it on her table.

"Randy in the past has been a good for nothing kid." Tia said and continued, Butch and Kaoru look at his past crimes. "He has sold drugs and broke into homes for money."

"So what you're saying is...we spy on his ass?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...at the hospital...he might be working with the killer of your parents." Tia said.

"We will do our best Queen." Butch said.

"What do you want us to do?" Miyako asks.

"Miyako, Boomer, Maylu and Lan...I want you to write a report on Randy's past crimes. And if Kaoru or Butch or Sonia and Geo get anything knew? I want that written too and turned in to me." Tia said. Miyako nods.

"We will write as much as we need too." Maylu said.

"Yea, count on us to write the best report ever."

"Yet, you can't still write reports for Ms Mari or Ms Keane in school." Maylu said and rolls her eyes.

"I'm working on that." Lan said nervously.

"Right...we will do what we can to write a great report Queen Tia." Boomer salutes.

"You know, you don't have to salute." Butch said annoyed by Boomer's action.

"I'm showing respect." Boomer said with a smile.

"Yea...show the boss some respect guys." Miyako said and smiles at her boyfriend.

"That's right." Tia said. Kaoru pulls off her dark sunglasses for a little bit and Tia gives her a serious expression.

"Gotcha." Kaoru said and pulls her dark sunglasses back to her eyes.

"Well...then I guess we will watch randy when the greens are doing something else." Brick said.

"Correct Brick. You and Momoko will take over when Kaoru and Butch are out doing some other things for me or the city." Tia said. "Same for Sonia and Geo with Iris and Chaud."

"Alright Queen." Momoko said and heads out.

"But before you go. I want you to investigate the candy store. Someone poisoned the candy and you must get rid of it." Said Tia.

"Right on it." Brick said and flies to the candy store with Momoko.

"So we watch Randy right now?" Kaoru asks.

"If you want too...or you can wait until he has recovered from his accident." Tia said.

"I rather wait Kaoru." Said Butch.

"Me too, Butch." Kaoru said to him.

"Your choice...I'm not going to force you on a choice." Tia said.

"Alright...we will think and when we got our choice, we will let you know." Butch said.

"You got anything to drink?" Kaoru asks.

"Ummmm yes I do." Tia said and gets out water and gives it to Kaoru.

"Thanks." Kaoru says and opens the water bottle and drinks it.

"So do you want to spy on Randy now? Or when he is healed?" Tia asks.

"We want to spy on his ass once he is healed and out of the hospital." Butch said.

"Alright then...good luck." Tia said and Kaoru and Butch leave. Geo and Sonia are outside and Butch and Kaoru meet with them.

"So yea, we got to watch on Randy once he is out of the hospital...I got a feeling he was in on it with my parent's murderer." Kaoru said.

"We will help." Sonia said.

"Yup, count on us." Geo said.

"Alright...so when is Randy going to be out?" Butch asks.

"I...have no fucking clue." Kaoru said. Everyone signs.

* * *

***With Randy in his hospital bed***

"I know...I think I need to get out of this city...or just make sure no one knows." Randy said into his phone. Who was he talking too?

"That's a good idea...just make sure Kaoru does not know anything about you." Said a man voice.

"I will not fail." Randy said and turns off his phone. The nurse comes in to check on him.

"How are feeling Randy?" She asks him.

"I'm feeling ok." Randy said. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." The nurse said and walks off.

_'I got to get out of here...and fast.' _Randy thought to himself. Randy decided he didn't need to get healed...he removes his casts and opens the window and limps forward. The door gets kicked open and it is Kaoru, with her sunglasses and fake mustache. Butch was with her and they both had guns.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE RANDY!" Kaoru yelled and Randy jumps out the window.

"No way." Butch said and Kaoru and him run to the window and Randy has landed on his feet and is running fine.

"That bastard! He was faking it the whole time!" Kaoru said angrily and shoots but Randy blocks it. "Let's get him!" Kaoru said and Butch jumps out the window and Kaoru does also and they chase Randy.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Randy yells.

"OH NO WE WON'T!" Kaoru yells back and chases Randy all over New Townsvile.

"SCREW THIS!" Butch said and pulls out Share (His Shot Gun) and he shoots at Randy. He gets shot and screams and falls.

"Kaoru...get him." Butch said and Kaoru jumps on Randy and chokes him.

"Talk...or I punch you to death." Kaoru taunted and Randy spits out blood as he was shot in the stomach and loosing lots of blood.

"I have nothing to do with your parents murder." Randy said and smirks.

"Oh hell no...I know you're up to something...now spit it out." Kaoru grabs Randy by the collar and Butch hols Randy's legs down as he was trying to kick Kaoru off of him.

"I already told you...I did nothing...and I don't even know your parents...and the gun I sold to the lady is dead...their is no killer...it's just all in your head Kaoru." Randy said and Kaoru punches him, breaking his nose.

"That's a load of Bull shit." Kaoru said. "Now tell me...are in with the killer of my parents or not!" Kaoru yells and Randy grinds his teeth.

"You better tell her man...or Share gonna shoot your ass." Butch said and cocks his shot gun. Randy gets scared and panics.

"OK!...OK!...LOOK...I DON'T KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS...HE SAID IF I GAVE HIM THE GUN THAT HE WOULD PAY ME A FORTUNE!...AND I'M STILL WAITING FOR THAT MONEY!" Randy yelled out and Kaoru removes her glasses and growls.

"WHO IS IT!? WHO IS THE KILLER!?" Kaoru yells.

"I DON'T KNOW...ALL I KNOW IS...HE'S A MAN AND WEARS A BLACK COAT AND DARK SUNGLASSES...THAT'S ALL I KNOW...AND HIS VOICE IS RASPY." Randy yelled and breathes in and out.

"So you've talked to him?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes...only once...I promise...I didn't set up anything with your parents...murder...I swear! I didn't even know he was going to do that." Randy said.

"I swear...if you did help kill my parents with that man...I'm going to rip your head off." Kaoru said and slams Randy on the concrete floor. They were in the alley. Kaoru places her hand gun in her pocket and Butch places his gun on his back and lets Randy go and he runs away.

"Let's report to Tia...now." Butch said.

"Right." Kaoru said.

* * *

***In Tia's Office.***

Kaoru slams her hand down on Tia's desk. "We got some news for yea." She said.

"Go on." Tia said giving her serious expression.

"We believe Randy is working with the killer of Kaoru's parents." Butch said.

"I want you guys and Misora and Subaru to bring Randy here." Tia said.

"Yes mam...we shall bring him here to you." Kaoru said and Butch nods at him and they leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**PPGZ Super Agency.**

**Chapter 4: Agent Training With Magi Magi Magician Girl AKA Master Sargent Manasun!  
**

***With Queen Tia at home.* Tia's POV.**

* * *

"We have to find the killer...and bring him justice." I told my sister Miyu on the phone.

"I shall be back tomorrow afternoon with Dai...make sure to tell Kaoru the news." Miyu told me.

"Yes, of course." I said and hang up I was going to tell her Kaoru that her older brother, Dai is making his return with his wife and my younger sister Miyu. But I remembered that she is not here. Kaoru got punched in the face this morning. I hired Magician Hunter's twin sister Magi Magi Magician Girl to train Kaoru. Magi Magi is known as Master Sargent Manasun. Let's see how Kaoru does.

* * *

***With Kaoru in a dessert, their is a car in front of her and she blocks the sunlight with her hand. A girl with brunette long hair and a black a light pink Magicians Outfit similar to Dark Magician Girl. Mana walks up to Kaoru, She too had a fake mustache and talking in a deep girl voice as well, she also had dark sunglasses on too.***

"Wake up!" Manasun yelled out. Kaoru groans. "How you feeling daisy?"

"I think I ate my tooth." Kaoru groaned.

"Good." Manasun said in a hype voice.

"Oooooooooh I can't feel my pussy." Kaoru groaned.

Manasun gasps. "Ah! You got a real smart cute mouth don't you? Give me 20. MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" Kaoru gets up does push ups. Manasun bends her knees to be on Karou's height. Kaoru stills does push ups. "Now you listen here nancy; my name is Master Sargent Manasun. You want to be a super agent? You got to follow 3 simple rules. Rule Number 1: You keep that car clean, no food or drink inside. You like gummy bears?" Asked Manasun. Kaoru catches her breath and looks up at her trainer.

"I love gummy bears." Kaoru answered.

"Good!" Manasun yells out and slaps Kaoru and she falls down and groans while Mana walks a few steps away from her. "Cause I love them too. I loved them ever since I was a little blonde kid; shoving them in my underwear so the bullies wouldn't take them from me." Manasun turns around and walks to Kaoru. "Bottom line no gummy bears in the car. Now up on your feet! 20 squats lets go, GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

Kaoru does squats.

"Rule my umber 2: obey all traffic safety laws. Green lights, Red lights, Yellow lights, watch out for falling rocks! Don't forget to pay the Piper! Don't pick the pickle if you can't pay the Piper the pickle price. You want park place? You got to pay the proper price. SYDNEY GETS SEA SHELLS AT THE SEASHORE! RUBBER BABY BUGGIE BUMPERS! What's another one? And absolutely positively...make sure you wear that seatbelt at all times." Manasun gets closer to Kaoru and she stops doing squats and faces her, eye to eye contact. "You got that Power Puff Girl Agent Kaoru? Uuuuuuuuuu?"

"Yea." Kaoru said, catching her breath.

"That's Yes mam, Yes mam to you!" Manasun yelled.

"YES MAM! YES MAM!" Kaoru replied.

"That's right; jumping jax hit it!" Kaoru does jumping jax. "And lastly; rule number 3: Punch this nice girl in the face!" Kaoru stops and sees a girl that appeared out of nowhere and she smiles brightly. It was Robin. Kaoru is confused.

"Excuse me, what?" Kaoru asks.

"Punch this kid in the face!" Manasun repeated while pointing at Robin.

"Why?" Kaoru asks.

Manasun walks closer to her and talks in her normal girl voice in Kaoru's ear. "Look...I feel really bad about what I did to you this morning, so I just thought this might be like a good compensation gift, to make up for it so."

"Oh. I understand, you're just doing your job." Kaoru said.

"I mean she's a nice girl, so she doesn't really care; it's like I punch her all the time and she's like totally cool with it so." Manasun said.

"Uh who is she?" Kaoru asks.

"I don't really know, I kinda like bought her; sh...she's she's mine, I mean right now I just call her niccc nice girl so. She doesn't have a tongue; so." Manasun finishes talking.

"I'd feel really bad though." Kaoru looks at the girl. "I mean I'm alright."

"I mean it's your choice." Said Manasun.

"I understand mam." Kaoru said.

"Ok, alright, girl you know? It's your life, you know? You're halfway their." Manasun turns around walks to Robin the nice girl and punches her in the face and falls with a loud thud. Manasun walks to car. "Alright obstacle course training: This is gonna test you physically, mentally." Manasun is going to say a third word and thinks. "And physically. ARE YOU REAFY POWER PUFF AGENT KAORU!?" Manasun looks down at the ground and silently gags. "I swallowed a bug." She said.

Kaoru walks up to Manasun and she gives her instructions about the obstacle course training. "First! You're gonna use that squeegee to clean off the fat free strawberry yogurt I had for my balanced breakfast this morning."

**(Note: Manasun had spit on the car with her strawberry yogurt before she got Kaoru here.) **"Then...I want you to enter the back seat where you're gonna remove all the trash from the biggest shit hole mess that you've ever seen. Thirdly...proceed to the driver's seat; where you're gonna turn up the AC to exactly, precisely 73 degrees. That's the temperature I like my hotdogs. And you're gonna proceed to the back trunk, where you're gonna find the ignition key. Put on your safety belt, start the car, release the emergency break, and put it in first gear and drive throught the finish line! You got 90 seconds. Before I detonate this hand grenade!" Manasun pulls out a grenade from out of no where. "You got one chance! And one chance only!"

Kaoru gets ready for Manasun's signal.

"Ready!? Set!?" Mana shoots a bullet from her fingers a gun shot sound and opera music plays as Kaoru runs to the car and cleans it with the squeegee. Kaoru finishes that and heads to the back seat her eyes open wide. So much trash was in it and grabs most of it and throws it away and then heads to the front and looks for the AC button. She finds it and turns it up to 73 degrees. She goes to the back trunk and sees a sponge, a newspaper, a plant that is dead and the car keys. She grabs it and tries to locate the hole for the key. There is none and Kaoru presses a button the car starts. She puts her safety belt on and puts the car in 1st gear and drives past Manasun, past the finish line. Manasun shakes her head. Kaoru stops the car and gets out and looks at Manasun.

"Did I make it?" She asked.

Manasun answers, "You were 10 seconds over the 90 second time limit. YOU ARE NEVER GONNA SOLVE THE MYS-" **(BOOM!) **Manasun explodes from the gernade and Kaoru covers her eyes from the small explosion. She looks around and gets in the car and drives off home. She opens her door and walks into her room. Kaoru signs and gets a text message from Tia. She told her that her brother Dai was coming home tommorow.

"Alright...I hope Dai will help." Kaoru said and texts Tia with what she said. Tia texts back to tell her to meet her at the office room. Kaoru texted back that she will be their. Kaoru enters in her car and drives to Tia's office room.

* * *

***At The Agency building HQ***

Tia was sitting in her office checking some papers. Misora and Subaru were sitting in chairs and Butch was standing checking stuff on his phone. "I completed the training." Kaoru said.

"Good...and where is Mana?" Tia asks, stopping herself from checking papers and looks up at Kaoru who walks to her front desk.

"Uh...let's just say she had to be somewhere." Kaoru nervously chuckled.

"Fair enough." Tia said and goes back to checking papers.

"So what's our next objective?" Misora asks.

"I'm not sure...but I'm sure that the killer will show himself sooner rather then later." Tia said and drinks some tea. "Or we come to him." Tia smirked and pulls out a paper with the man's name and what he looks like. Miyu and Dai had seen him and recorded data and sented it to Tia.

Kaoru smiles knowing she will have a chance to avenge her parent's death.


End file.
